robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kat 3
Kat 3 was a wedge-shaped robot with a pneumatic axe which competed in Series 5-7 of Robot Wars. Originally its had been a double wedge with an overhead swinging axe, but was changed for Series 6. The robot was now similar in design to Dominator 2, but was more of a conventional wedge shape (rather than the double-V shape of Dominator 2) and was painted dark orange with black tiger stripes. Kat 3 reached the heat final in Series 5 and 7, but lost on both occasions. The team had previously entered Series 3 and 4 with the unsuccessful Kater Killer. The team also won the Sportmanship Award of Series 6. Like many Robot Wars competitors Team KaterKiller entered Techno Games. The team entered a white weaponless Kat 3 robot, renamed Kats Whiskers, in the football tournament. It was teamed with Snowstorm, a robot from the Firestorm team. Robot History Series 5 Kat 3 started well in its first battle against seeded Mini Morg, pushing it around and trying to hit it with its axe. After a good deal of shoving, Kat 3 opened the pit and shoved the seeded robot down. It then fought Major Tom in the second round, in a battle unofficially voted funniest battle ever. Both robots danced around each other a bit, then Major Tom got in behind Kat 3, shoved it into the pit release, damaging the back, but then reversed straight onto the descending pit and went down with it. Both teams were uncontrollably laughing in the post match interview. Kat 3 then fought former champions Panic Attack in its heat final. The former champs immediately got underneath but, because Kat 3 had no baseplate, the robot got stuck on Panic Attack's forks. This allowed the former champs to steer it around the arena endlessly. Eventually, it got shoved into the pit button, and Panic Attack pushed it towards the pit. It held on momentarily, but finally went down. Series 6 After narrowly escaping a tricky qualifier with Woden, Kat 3 returned, redesigned, for Series 6. Little was seen of it in the first round as it tried to hit Revenge of Trouble & Strife with its axe, but the weapon after that remained in the fired position. Despite being flipped by Bulldog Breed and being unable to recover, it still qualified along with it as Spin Doctor and Revenge of Trouble & Strife were both eliminated first. Kat 3 then faced Barber-Ous 2 in the Heat Semi-Final. Kat 3 was overturned by the drum of Barber-Ous, which also took off one of its panels in the process. Kat 3 became stuck on the arena side wall. Despite firing the axe constantly, it stayed on its side, and was counted out by Refbot. Sir Killalot dragged Kat 3 towards the Floor Flipper where in another attempt to self-right, broke its own axe off after the damage it took from the house robot. It was then thrown into the air, eliminated from the Sixth Wars. Extreme 2 For the Iron Maidens, Georje and Julie-Ann were joined by Hazel Hezlop of Firestorm. Kat 3 struggled greatly in its first match against Behemoth and Riptilion, as it was swiftly overturned by Behemoth and left flailing around against the side wall. Riptilion and Behemoth assaulted it, but Kat 3 finally hooked its axe on Riptilion's dome, and self-righted. However, Riptilion now showed signs of impaired movement, and Kat 3 impaled it with the axe, dragging it around and by the open pit, pushing it most of the way in, before Mr Psycho finished the job. In the second round, it fought Pussycat. Although Kat 3 landed the first blow, Pussycat did the most damage, buckling the front wedge, and tearing strips of Kat 3's armour off one side. Kat 3 redeemed itself when Pussycat drove into a CPZ, and managing to land more axe blows. However, Pussycat's blade inflicted more punishment, peeling more of Kat 3's armour off. Kat 3 kept its aggression up, and held on for the judges decision, which was in favour of Team Kat, not Team KaterKiller. Series 7 Kat 3 met Hard, T-Wrecks, and Velocirippa. At the start, Kat 3 stayed out of the action before attacking Velocirippa with its axe. Kat 3 then got under Velocirippa only to get stuck on the arena floor. It was freed by Refbot, before axing Velocirippa and T-wrecks. Kat 3 lost its axe point, but T-Wrecks and Velocirippa were pitted. In round two, Kat 3 met clampbot Mantis. Kat 3 got in a few axe blows before getting the axe stuck in Mantis' frame. When Kat 3 retracted the axe, Mantis pressed the pit button, dodged Kat 3's axe blows, and flipped it over. Kat 3 self-righted instantly. In the last 10 seconds, Mantis flipped Kat 3 onto the wall, but Kat 3 self righted. The judges gave the decision to Kat 3, who met Bulldog Breed in the heat Final. Kat 3 axed Bulldog Breed, who flipped it over. Kat 3 self righted into Sir Killalot, but escaped. Kat 3 pressed the pit button, before Bulldog Breed flipped it into Killalot. Kat 3 was then flipped on top of the large house robot, but escaped, before being flipped two more times as time ran out. the judges gave the match to Bulldog Breed. Kat 3 also participated in the axe attack. Kat 3 slammed into Iron Awe before being attacked by Cassius Chrome. Kat 3 then broke down and was attacked by Shunt and counted out. Hydra and Iron Awe attacked the house robots. Hydra was pitted, and Kat 3 was placed on the floor flipper and was flung at Cease. Kat 3 was also involved in All-Stars, and in its first round match, the competitors attacked Shunt. Cassius Chrome pushed Kat 3 across the arena, Kat 3 then axed cassius Chrome causing the house robot's eye to fall out. Firestorm then drove into the pit, and Kat 3 axed Bigger Brother, who drove into the pit. Kat 3 was through to round two where it faced Pussycat. Both robots attacked each other with their weapons, before Kat 3 activated the pit button. Both machines continued attacking each other until time ran out. The judges and crowd gave Pussycat the win on points. US Series Nickelodeon Results |} Wins/Losses *UK Wins: 7 *UK Losses: 6 *US Wins: 0 *US Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3-4: Entered with Kater Killer *Series 5: Heat Final *Series 6: Heat, Round 2 *Series 7: Heat Final Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:Sportsmanship Award winners Category:Nickelodeon competitors Category:International event only competitors in the US Series Category:Robots from Surrey Category:Robots that debuted in Series 5 Category:UK Representatives Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Robots with alternate versions